All The Same
by chashkieh
Summary: All he wanted was for her to love him back.
1. All The Same

_ I don't mind  
I don't care  
As long as you're here  
If you take me for everything and do it all over again  
It's all the same  
- Sick Puppies, All the Same_

* * *

She was adamant until the very end, shedding no tears for Kyoyama Eisuke – her father. He was the epitome of a good parent until he got very sick and could not provide for his family anymore. Being the eldest of three children, she had no choice but to carry her father's burden. There was no one else – not her sister who's barely two months old, or her younger brother who hasn't even finished middle school.

She hated being the responsible one, that sometimes she wished they abandoned her as a child. Her mother was of no help either. Kyoyama Miharu treated her like a slave, blamed her for the tiniest things, that by the time she turned eighteen, she had gotten used to her mother's foul words, to the point she learned how to tune them out.

Kyoyama Anna often wondered why she seemed to hate her so much.

* * *

Anna was not going to agree to this – she was firm on her resolve. But the incident last night – she couldn't shake off the feeling that if it wasn't for the old man's help, they would've been killed. Maybe, she'd welcome death for herself, but her siblings have their lives ahead of them; she was going to give them a shot for a better future.

So, she met with him – the old man's son, Asakura Yoh. His smile was unlike any other and she can tell it was genuine. It would have been a breeze to fall in love with him, if it weren't for the fact that his father arranged the marriage, and that her father agreed to it. Or wait.

Her father did _NOT_ agree to it. Had he done so in the past, they wouldn't have jumped from place to place just to get away from his creditors, the loan sharks. Asakura Mikihisa was right; she'd rather hate Eisuke for giving her away in exchange for a debt-free life, than to live in fear.

Perhaps, there's an even better explanation; she does not seem to care anymore, as long as her family's safe.

"Thanks for meeting me." She started.  
" I initially didn't agree with this setup but... after seeing you..." He paused. "I changed my mind."

Anna raised her brow at his statement.

"_Ahh_-no, I didn't mean it in a bad way or anything!"  
"Doesn't matter. I have to get back."  
"But you just got here." Anna scowled at him and he flinched at the sight of her glare. "Ahh, right. I'll pick you up tomorrow?"  
"Fine by me."

* * *

Ishimaru Taiki was a junior student at her college when they first met. He was the average happy-go-lucky guy who had no dreams, and was considered a delinquent in the campus. It was highly unlikely that Anna would fall for someone like him, if not perhaps for his looks. He's actually decent when he shaves and fixes his hair, and wears proper clothes. Plus, he's not really a troublemaker like the other guys in his class.

One good trait of Anna is that, she does not base her preference of men merely on appearance and charm. Taiki is a man of few words, and even though he was regarded as a delinquent student, in reality, he's sensible and smart. She found out that he was failing on purpose to show defiance against his dad, for forcing him to take an engineering course, when all he wanted was to paint. If he wanted to, he could ace his exams and graduate with flying colours. But then, why would he give his dad that satisfaction?

They were alike in many ways, which is why she agreed to marry him when he proposed. But the day she wished hard not to come, changed everything.

"I'm sorry Taiki."  
"Don't do this to me, Anna. I'll work hard to pay off that debt!" He pleaded.  
"There are bigger things at stake here. Just know that I'll always love you."  
"I can't accept that."  
"I'm truly sorry."

She removed the engagement ring from her finger and placed it on his palms. She stared at it for a brief moment and then gently had him clench his fist, as she clamped her hands over.

Anna never saw him again after that day.

* * *

**  
Thugs raided their house a week after her father died, and demanded payment. She gave what little money she had, and she knew it wasn't enough. Anna asked them to give her time to get the funds, but they told her, it was long overdue; that Eisuke had given them such a hard time searching for them.

The burly man who seemed to be the thugs' leader threatened to hit her, but her little brother got in the way, and got slapped instead. Just when they were about to land a punch on her, a bunch of men in suits came in and forced the intruders out of the house. From the porch, she saw that the gangsters' fighting skills were no match to the professional bodyguards who easily subdued them.

Anna was scared for her siblings, yet all she can do was confine them in a protective hold. After a brief moment, one of the better dressed men came back in and wished to speak with her. The young woman was hesitant, but he assured her he was on their side.

The ruffians who terrorized her family were seen on the ground, all writhing in pain and later loaded on an elf truck, tied up like the pigs they are. Meanwhile, Anna was led to a vehicle parked a few meters from her house.

"Hello, Kyoyama-san. I thought this day would never come."

She was still bothered with what she just went through, but she'd never forget a face. He's _only _Asakura Mikihisa, the most influential man in Japan. He offered his hand and shook hers while all she could muster was "What are you talking about…Asakura-san?"  
"Your father never told you? I warned him that this was bound to happen sooner or later."  
"Did you send those men?"  
"The loan sharks? No. You're not oblivious to the fact that Eisuke-san had money troubles, correct?"

She nodded.

"Does he owe you money too?"  
"Well, he does not. However, _you _owe me money. Or at least you will. There's this contract Anna-san, the one your father refused rather profusely, one that will help you take care of your family. But only if you accept."  
"What are the terms?"  
"What are your thoughts about an arranged marriage with my son?"  
"Ridiculous request. No wonder my father refused the offer. I will pay you back once I get a job, so please leave my family alone."  
"Ah, but that's the thing," He caught her attention once again. "…they are not your real family Anna-san. Think about it. The color of your hair, your eyes, those are dead giveaways. Don't you think Eisuke-san's a little selfish for keeping this such a secret from you? Maybe he had good intentions?" She was annoyed with him at this point, but her curiosity to his revelations got the best of her.  
"Where did you get this information?"  
"He told me himself. He found you in Mt. Osore, half-frozen, about 15 years ago. You were almost dead that time, he said, but you fought to live. So he brought you home with him. His wife was pregnant with your brother back then."

This is why the person she called 'mother' resented her so much. Everything made sense now.

"Do you know who my real family is?"

"Why, yes! You are a member of one of the most renowned clan of _itakos_. Unfortunately, they all died in a fire, which I presume was just a cover up for murder, but the point is, you have a gift that would be valuable to the Asakura clan."

"Bullshit. There has to be survivors. A whole clan can't just perish."  
"You're the only one left, Anna-san."  
"The answer is still no."

Mikihisa's brows twitched, followed by the sound of his clicking tongue.

"Let me put it this way then. If you decline, I assure you, your family will suffer, not by my hands of course. However, those troublemakers will come after you again and this time, I won't be able to assure your safety. You are giving me such a hard time, and I just don't have the patience to deal anymore. Here's the copy of the contract. Read it, send it back to me once you make up your mind. Take note that this is your first and last chance, since Eisuke-san initially refused. Consider it, long and hard. Alright?"

She took the paper and stared back at his cold eyes.

"Good night, Kyoyama-san."

* * *

Asakura Yoh arrived at Kyoyama's residence around noon the next day, and found her standing at the porch, with all her things packed in a single suitcase. He intended to greet his would-be in-law but his _fiancé_ demanded to leave right away.

He only managed to give Kyoyama Miharu a nod. The latter did not even acknowledged him and responded with a smirk.

Yoh led Anna to his pick-up, opened the door for her and loaded her suitcase at the back. She never bothered to look back as they drove away from the place she once called home.

_It's better this way._

The young Asakura cleared his throat and started the conversation.

"I heard you were engaged before this. Why…" The words slipped out before he could stop himself (it was a wrong move as nobody wants to talk about old flames) and instantly regretted his poor choice of what is usually called small talk.

She cut him off by saying "It was never going to work anyway. End of story."

_What was I thinking?!_

He's now mentally slapping himself for creating an awkward situation. Anna would be lying if she tells him she doesn't mind at all, but she did not dwell on it too much and immediately changes the subject.

"Why did you change your mind…about this whole thing?" Yoh sighed in relief.  
"Well, why not? One, you're beautiful." He answered with a smile.  
"Seriously." She said in deadpanned manner.  
"Two, you're interesting. Three, I wanted to help you. I felt sorry for you,"  
**  
Slap!**

The back of her right hand flew and landed squarely on his face. He got distracted and lost control of the vehicle but immediately recovered. He pulled over the side of the road in a swift motion, that they almost got thrown out of their seats had it not been for their seatbelt.

"What was that for?" Asakura Yoh nursed his red cheek. She's amazed how he could maintain his voice even, when he should already be fuming in anger.

"The last thing I want from you is pity."  
"But I don't pity you, Anna. I said I felt sorry because of the situation. It's as if you got the short end of the stick from this deal."  
"The short end of the stick?" His fiancé smirked.

_Between you and me, you're actually the unlucky one._

"Don't make me laugh." She continued.  
"The thing is, I saw how your mother looked at you and appeared to be relieved, like she wasn't interested with anything you do with your life or anything that has to do with you for the matter. I mean, she just gave you away. Who does that to their own daughter?"

"It doesn't matter, Yoh. I made my choice, and that's that. Just make sure my siblings are well taken care of."  
"Yes, you have my word."

She looked out the window and crossed her arms, followed by a quick apology.

"Sorry, for the slap."  
"Sorry for mentioning the previous engagement."  
"We're even."  
"Yeah."

He started the engine again and made their way to his house. The whole trip was such a drag, thanks to Yoh, who deliberately drove like a snail. He felt she needed the silence, so he decided not to bother her at all.

* * *

The gates opened automatically upon confirmation of his identity via biometric scanner. His vast land was unlike any other, although it did include usual amenities like swimming pools and basketball court (to name a few), but the most amazing thing about it, is that he even has his own forest.

"I love trees." He explained.

Anna would have to spare one whole day to explore the whole property, maybe more. And she liked it; at least she'll have something else to do.

"So, this is _your_ new home. I hope you'll like it here." He said. "The wedding is set by next week, and I already have everything prepared as per the agreement. It'll be an intimate ceremony which will only involve my family, as you requested."

"Okay."

"I have to leave for a few minutes to close a deal with a client," He fished out a mobile phone and handed it to her. "Call me if you need anything. I won't be long."

He considered it for a moment, and spoke again "Say, do you want to come with?"  
"No, thanks."  
"Okay."

Truth be told, he doesn't have any appointment; he cancelled everything just for this day. Nonetheless, he wanted Anna to feel comfortable at his place. In time, she might learn to warm up to him. Maybe, if not lovers, they can at least be good friends. Yoh will be contented with that.

* * *

At this time of day, she would've completed a significant amount of tasks which used to be a part of her daily routine. Hell, she dreaded today, the day of her wedding. All because...

Hair and make up took thirty minutes or more, and then there's the elaborate dress Mikihisa picked out for her. _Every_ single detail took forever. The worst part? The ceremony hasn't even started yet, and she's already exhausted.

This is exactly how she imagined it, she _knew_ Mikihisa would never settle for anything less since he's his _only_ son.

Yoh, did all he could to make her feel at ease. After all was said and done, he kissed his new bride on the lips as lightly as he could and in the shortest amount of time possible, even when the crowd demanded another.

The family photo op took about half an hour or more, mainly because her husband's relatives proved to be endless. Everything else that day, was a complete blur.

The newlyweds flew to Hawaii the same day for their honeymoon, a complement from one of the principal sponsors. It was around nine in the evening, when the private plane landed and thirty minutes later, they arrived at their luxury suite.

Anna had to brace herself for this night, because he will definitely do the deed.

Yoh approached her and slowly took her hand in his. Her hands were ice cold, but he led her anyway to bed. He motioned her to lay down first, while he sat by her side. Anna closed her eyes, and waited; except all he did was kiss her forehead and bid her goodnight.

She asked him what he was doing, and he answered "We both had a long day. I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, call me out if you need anything."

Anna's brows creased, "I'm confused."

"Anna, you don't have to pretend you like me. You can be yourself when you're with me and I promise I won't judge." He grinned at her and left the room. She wasn't expecting this at all. All she wanted was to get it over with. All he wanted was to get some sleep.

She woke up by seven the next day and almost forgot that she's _his_ wife now, if not for the ring on her finger. Anna sat up, got out of bed and ran into Yoh, who was just about to check on her, on her way out.

"Oops, sorry! My fault!" He was wearing a sweat shirt and jogging pants, after completing his morning routine.

She almost fell down upon contact, but Yoh grabbed her hands quick enough, and helped her regain her balance.

"Are you alright?"

She responded back with a slight frown.

"Yes. Can I get you anything? I'm your wife after all. I'm supposed to tend to your needs or something."

Yoh sighed. "Thanks, but no thanks. Actually, I made you breakfast before I went out. It's over the counter. You just have to heat it up."

He smiled that goofy smile again and she hated it.

_Why was he like this? What was he trying to do? _

"Should I do it for you?"  
"No."  
"I just have to take a quick shower and then I'll join you at the table. I mean, if you don't mind."  
"Right." And there's that sarcastic tone again.  
"Anna, I know you hate me and all... heck, I think _you_ think I hate you too, but I really don't. If you could try a little bit to get to know me, that'd be great. However, if you don't feel like it, then don't. Okay?"

His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but feel guilty of her utter indifference towards him.

"You can't _just be okay_ with this."  
"Is there a reason why I shouldn't be, Anna? Perhaps, the question should be, why aren't _you_ okay with this?" He didn't mean to sound condescending; he has his limits too. "Don't think about it too much." He touched her face lightly "If you don't want me around, I'll stay out of your way. Only far enough so I can get to you in case you'll need me. I guess it won't happen anytime soon, _ne_?"

By now she would've come up with a feisty remark, but none came. She wondered how long they can keep this up; it's only been a day and they're at each other's throats.

Why is she throwing a fit anyway?

"I guess that's that. I'll leave as soon as I clean up."

* * *

Things are not going so well between the young couple. Obviously, Anna's miserable, yet he wanted her to stay. That's all she has to do. Was that too much to ask?

He muttered something indistinct as he stretched out his hands on the wall.

_Yeah, maybe it is. She despises you.  
_  
He scratched his head rather forcefully out of frustration.

Yoh was startled when the bathroom door suddenly opened. There she was, not more than a few feet away. The only thing that separated them was the foggy shower glass door.

"Wha- Anna! What are you doing you here?" He swiftly turned his back and held the edge of the shower entrance. He's confident she would _not_ be able to pry it open, even if she tried.

_Unless she breaks the glass._

"I'm almost done, can you give me a minute?"  
"May I join you?"

Maybe he's hallucinating; she would never resort to this.

"Yoh."

"W-what?!"He replied anxiously, as he focused his attention on keeping the damn door closed.

_Why the fuck didn't I lock it anyway?_

"I asked you a question."  
"But... why?"  
"Why not?"  
"B-because... "  
"Because...?" He spared her a quick glance (and kept the hot water running), and realized she had nothing on.

Yoh sighed.

_Screw this._

He opened the door, swiftly grabbed his towel as well as her bathrobe,and kept her from facing him.

"Because…I know you don't love me, much less, like me." Yoh draped the robe over her shoulders very carefully as he continued "I know what you're trying to do and if you feel bad for me, don't. You agreed to honor the contract, that's good enough for me."

"So, you don't want me?"  
"I want you more than you'll ever know, Anna. But not like this. I'll go get changed."

It's clear to her then; he's truly a gentleman. And she's being a bitch.

* * *

**  
Anna went downstairs and saw Yoh fiddling with his fingers.

"I thought," she started  
"I wanted to talk to you about something."  
"What is it?"

He was hesitant to bring up the topic but felt it was the right thing to do.

"Three months," He gestured with his fingers. "...that's the time I need to fix everything."  
"What's it got to do with me?"  
"In three months' time, I will let you go."

Anna's brows knitted closely.

"Let me go? Are you kidding?"  
"I'm serious. I know you did this for your family,"  
"_Everyone knows_ I did this for my family. Besides, even if I wanted to, I can't. I'm the collateral, remember?"  
"Everything I have will be yours. I promise, your family will never go through that again."  
"What is wrong with you?"  
"I think it's only fair I give you what you deserve. You deserve better."

He stood up, flashed his famous grin, and turned away. "And one more thing, I really love you. "  
"I don't think so."  
"I knew you'd say that."

It was hard for him to confess about his real feelings for her, because he knew the answer all along. He's hurting in more ways than one, but at least, he was able to say it out loud.  
_  
You did good, Yoh. It's all good. So, why are you crying?_

"Are you, actually crying?" Did he stay there too long? He was supposed to go out, right? Hey, he made it out the door! How long has she been following him?  
"What? No! I just got something in my eyes."  
"Sorry."  
"There's nothing to apologize for."  
"I think, we got on the wrong foot. Let's start over, I'm Kyoyama Anna." She held out her hand. "Well, it's _Asakura_ Anna, now."  
"I'm Yoh, nice to meet you."

* * *

_**A/N: Happy New Year! What are your thoughts on this story? Please let me know. Thank you!**_


	2. Barely Breathing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King.**

* * *

_And I could stand here waiting_  
_A fool for another day_  
_I don't suppose it's worth the price_  
_The price that I would pay_  
_  
-Duncan Sheik, Barely Breathing_

* * *

They both sat quietly in the kitchen area and casually sipped coffee, not exactly avoiding each other's stares, but more of, hesitating to speak up first.

"So," Finally, Anna decided to open the conversation "you love me."

Yoh looked up and answered "Yes. Why do you still sound so surprised?"  
"Nothing…I just-" She eyed him curiously.  
"It's not that hard to fall in love with you, just so you know. I'll be fine whether or not you love me back." He could not believe she asked this question, but he managed to force a smile "Of course, it would be better if you felt the same way. But hey, who's complaining, right? Having you here is enough."  
"How can you justify your feelings for me? I mean, we barely know each other. Don't tell me you believe in love at first sight." She smirked.  
"I don't need to give my reasons since you wouldn't understand anyway." He poked at the waffle on his plate while she stared at him intently.  
"You're right."

Silence.

"Let's just play it out. No deadlines and stuff." She suggested.

He looked at her to see if she was being serious. He's willing to let her go, yet it seemed she intended to pass on the chance of getting away from him completely.

Once again, Yoh would ask for an explanation– what would she gain from this? What was it that she really wanted from him? Why the hell is she making things a lot more complicated?

_Isn't this what you yearned for? Yes._  
_So, what's the problem? It's because I can't keep her._  
_What do mean? It's obviously a one-sided love. Eventually, she'll grow tired of this 'game', if you may. After all is said and done, in the end, it will stay the same. She won't ever love me back._

_But, you said you're fine either way. I know...gah!_

An internal battle went through his head.

"What do you say?"  
"Honestly? I'm not so sure this is a good idea."  
"It was you who suggested that I should make an effort to get to know you better. I like to keep my end of the bargain as long as possible. I never go out on my word."  
"You don't have to, really. I told you, I'll fix everything. Just trust me,"  
"I made up my mind, so we're not going to have this kind of conversation anytime soon. You hear me?"  
"As you wish."

* * *

_It was eight years ago when they first met. It wasn't exactly pleasant to say the least, but he remembered every detail; from how the scorching summer sun burned his skin, to how he came across the girl who saved him from apparent death._

_Yoh hated the heat, but he hated his bodyguards more. They wouldn't let the other kids near him and no matter how he pleaded he be left alone, they wouldn't stand down. So, when he got the chance, he ran the opposite direction as fast as he could, and in an almost failed attempt of avoiding collision, he fell over about an inch away from the unsuspecting girl._

_The boy grinned sheepishly as he stood up, dusted his clothes and offered his hands, to which she glared at instantly. He rubbed the back of his neck with his other hand and apologized profusely._

_"I'm sorry. My name is Yoh, what's yours?"_  
_"You're in my way. Go and die." She replied in the most frigid manner._  
_"Eh?" His mouth hung open at her response._  
_"Master Yoh!" Two men shouted his name from a distance._  
_"I gotta go! I'm sorry!"_

_He bolted past her through the street and failed to notice the oncoming vehicle. Yoh froze at the scene and held his breath for the impact, but all he felt was his face hitting the pavement from a hard shove. When he opened his eyes, the car had crashed into a nearby pole and people started gathering around._

_"I-I'm alright."_  
_"Someone call 119!" One stranger shouted._

_The young Asakura insisted he was fine, and that there's no cause for alarm. He turned his head sideways, and was horrified to learn, that the girl he talked to just a few seconds ago lay there motionless, and soaked in her own blood._

* * *

_Kyoyama Eisuke's on his way back to the playground where he left his daughter, just a few blocks away from the market. He was gonna cook her favorite dish for her birthday, may be a bit anti-social but she's very smart and responsible, so he knew she would do exactly what he asked, which is, well, to stay put._

_When he got to the place, and called out her name, he received no response. This was not at all weird per se; sometimes she just shows up and scares the hell out of him, because she can. She should have spooked him by now; never had she made him wait longer than a minute or so._

_**Has she finally decided to play with the other kids?**_

_Eisuke thought, but he felt something was out of place._

_That's when he noticed the ambulance on the other side of the street. He could not shake off the uneasy feeling so as to put his worries to rest, he gave in to his curiosity and approached the crowd._

_"What happened?"_  
_"A drunk driver hit two kids - a girl and a boy. The boy seemed fine, but the girl is in a bad shape."_

_He quickly paved his way through a bunch of people as his distraught heightened, fearing the worse._

_No, it's not Anna. You are just being paranoid._

_Eisuke caught a glimpse of the girl's face, immediately after the paramedics lifted the gurney and wheeled it into the ambulance._

_"Anna!?"_

_He dropped his bag and ran towards the rescue team._

_"I'm her Dad! W-is she alright?"_

_He was ushered into the vehicle as the EMTs signalled the driver to go._

_Meanwhile, Yoh was retrieved by his bodyguards and had him taken to a different hospital. By the looks of his wounds, which were practically minor, he's physically fine in every sense of the word. However, for some reason, he has not responded to any inquiries thrown at him._

_"Are you alright, Master Yoh?"_

_Yoh simply stared at his bloodied hands and suddenly hugged his knees close to his chest. It looked like he succumbed to confusion, fear and shock._

* * *

_The Asakura clan is a renowned family not only in Japan, but also in other parts of the world. Their vast business empire revolved around different industries such as retail, real estate, banking, mining, healthcare services, among many others. The clan's head is Asakura Yohmei, and his only son Asakura Mikihisa oversees everything. One can only imagine how demanding a CEO's job can be. But Mikihisa always regarded Yoh as his top priority._

_The head of security entered his office while he signed important documents. The officer bowed down and delivered the news which angered him. They were supposed to keep his son safe!_

_"Are they sleeping on the job?!"_

_The car he was in glided through traffic and screeched into a halt, right in front of Asakura hospital._

_"Tell me."_  
_"Well, no serious injuries except for some minor bruises and a slight gash on his face."_  
_"So he's okay?"_  
_"He's severely traumatized. We had to sedate him after he trashed his room."_  
_"I'll leave it to your expertise Tamao-chan."_  
_"Yes, Mikihisa-sama."_

_Tamamura Tamao was adopted by the Asakura clan several years ago, before Yoh was born. She was supposed to be Mikihisa's apprentice, but her inclination towards studying human behaviour, urged her to pursue her own career._

_She is very loyal to the Asakura family, so when she saw Yoh's predicament, she wasted no time and volunteered to personally look after him. Not only that, she also offered her services to do the 'evaluation' of the besotted punk who almost ran over, what she considered her little readily gave the go ahead._

* * *

_The room was cramped; occupied by three single beds, each one with a side table and a chair. Separated only by white sheets, and no real privacy, Mikihisa thought it was still pretty decent for someone who doesn't really deserve common courtesy._

_"Who the fuck are you?"_

_He had to signal his guards to stand down. Good thing he made arrangements earlier to move the other patients to another area, so they'd have plenty of time to talk._

_"Miki,"_  
_"Miki? Hahaha. What an odd name for a man. What do you want?"_  
_"My wife calls me Miki. These guys call me Asakura-sama. My father calls me Mikihisa. So, it's fine whichever way you want to address me."_

_As if the drunkard was hit squarely in the skull, he quickly went off his bed, knelt and touched his head to the floor, profusely muttering words of penance._

_"T-to what do I owe the honor?" He slightly grunted in pain from his injury._  
_"Please, go back to your bed, Kenta-san."_  
_"Hai,Asakura-sama."_

_Mikihisa pulled out a chair and sat; at the same time, Kenta went back up._

_"There, much better. Now, let's get down to business." His security handed the device containing the latter's personal information. "Kenta-san, I find your DUI records quite overwhelming. Whoo, you still reek of alcohol, man. I can smell you from here...don't you guys smell him from here?" He continued "Not to mention, you just got out of jail, and you're driving with an expired license. Is that car even yours?"_  
_"I-it's a friend's car. Look, Asakura-sama, I honestly don't know why you're here but..."_  
_"You almost killed my son today, you see. That's not something I could ignore, considering he's my only son. But I believe you know this fact, correct?"_  
_"I-I'll pay for the damages! I swear!"_  
_"Sadly, it cannot be repaid in terms of money," Mikihisa's tone changed. "You will be transferred to Asakura Hospital by today for psych evaluation. That is all. Have a good day."_

_His screams were muffled as Miki's guards gagged him with a drugged cloth. He lost consciousness immediately._

* * *

_The next person on Mikihisa's itinerary was Kyoyama Anna, the girl who's in critical condition. One of Yoh's escorts informed him, that the girl pushed his son out of the way, and eventually saved his life._

_"What about this Kyoyama kid?"_  
_"It appears that the child isn't what she seem. I double checked this with the Statistics Bureau...the real Kyoyama Anna died 10 years ago due to cancer complications."_  
_"Hmm. Just give them compensation for everything," Mikihisa said dismissively._  
_"Wait a minute, Asakura-sama. There's one more thing you need to know."_  
_"Oh?"_  
_"We took the liberty of getting a DNA sample of the young lady and had it analyzed. You should really see this."_

_Mikihisa scanned the results and discovered a fascinating revelation._

_"I assumed there's only a number of people who knows?"_  
_"Yes, Asakura-sama."_  
_"Somehow, this turned out to be our lucky day. Well done. Set up a meeting with her father."_

* * *

_Outside the operating room, Eisuke and his family were waiting for the doctors to tell them how Anna's doing. He was pacing the halls, praying hard she'd pull through when someone approached him and asked, "Kyoyama-san?"_

_"Yes? May I help you?"_  
_"There's someone who wants to speak with you, in private. This is regarding the drunk driver."_  
_"Okay.I'll be right back." Eisuke-san said to his wife._  
_"This way, please."_

_He was directed to a secluded room in the east wing of the hospital._

_"Kyoyama-san?"_  
_"Yes? May I know who I'm talking to?"_  
_"Ah, how rude of me., Asakura Mikihisa. Pleased to meet you."_

_Eisuke bowed as he shook hands with the CEO._

_"Sit down, please." Miki offered. "I'll cut down to the chase Eisuke-san, may I call you Eisuke-san?"_

_He nodded._

_"I know your daughter is in need of surgery, and that you're struggling with the expenses as it is." Mikihisa started"I will pay for everything to thank her for saving my son's life."_  
_"That boy..."_  
_"He's still in utter distress, and has refused to speak at all."_  
_"I will accept the offer. My daughter's life comes first before my pride."_  
_"Good to hear. However, there's another matter I would like to bring up…" He paused for a moment. "I also know that you owe a huge amount of debt to the loan sharks. Those scums double their interest each week until no one can pay them back. Aside from that, you also lost your job at the factory, am I right?"_  
_"Yes."_  
_"Here's what: I'm going to pay off all your debts, if you agree to an arranged marriage of your daughter to my son, when they come of age."_  
_"I'm sorry, I'm confused."_  
_"The truth is I know your secret."_  
_"What are you talking about?"_  
_"The young girl you call **Anna**, she's not really your daughter, is she?"_  
_"She is my daughter… "_  
_"I'm not questioning your love for the girl Eisuke-san. If you ask me, I think you did a great job raising her as your own. And, you must have some good friends too, who helped you falsify her documents. Unfortunately, it wasn't as good as you thought it would be, that is why you couldn't even send her to a public school. I'm sure you're aware of the law, and by the looks of it, you're in a fine mess."_

_Eisuke knitted his brows in frustration._

_**What's he after?**_

_He knew he wouldn't be able to lie to an Asakura. Their shamanic abilities surpass those of other renowned families, and they always get what they want._

_"I… found her in Mt. Osore." He hesitated but continued, "I couldn't just leave her there, you know. What kind of parents does she have? How could they abandon her?"_  
_"That's more like it Eisuke-san. Her family is actually quite interesting. Though I'm pretty sure they did not leave her for the heck of it. My sources told me they pissed off a lot of people. Next thing you know, they're killed in a fire – all of them. It was truly horrible. But don't get me wrong. I am not interested with her wealth – she doesn't have any in fact, because all their riches went to charity based on her father's will. She's just…really special."_  
_"I'm sorry, but no."_  
_"Are you sure about this? Without a doubt, they will come after you and your family. Now that I think about it, won't it be a huge advantage for me? I have no obligation to protect your kin, except for her. I'm doing you a favor, Eisuke-san. I'd think Anna would prefer her foster family to be alive rather than dead."_  
_"Thank you for the offer, but I can't do that to my daughter. You owe her your son's life, I-"_  
_"That's why I'm here, to personally see this through. But you are of no concern to me, frankly speaking. You are not her father. If I wanted to, I could take her away from you just like that." He snapped his fingers. "Then again, I won't. Like I said, you did a great job raising her. So, I'd like you to keep a copy of the contract, in case you have a change of heart. Oh, and please make sure she gets the best education possible. My lawyers will take care of the necessary documents. Of course, I'd like everything to be legal, but, I can't exactly let the world know someone from that family survived, in order to protect her as well. I have the best intentions at heart, Eisuke-san. I hope you would reconsider."_

_Eisuke left the east wing._

_"What do you want us to do Asakura-sama?"_  
_"Let him be. His demons will catch up with him eventually. But, protect the girl at all costs. Discreetly, please."_

* * *

Present day.

The newlyweds went back to Funbari Hill after a week, with little to no progress of building an acceptable relationship. Yoh and Anna slept in separate rooms, met eye to eye every morning for a few minutes and then once in the evening. There wasn't any real talk of how they should go about this marriage, yet. Obviously, one is avoiding the other, instead of reaching a compromise. And yes, this is Anna.

Yoh doesn't even try to push his luck and 'demand' something from her. He wonders if anything would change.

* * *

He bought lunch from his favorite store like he does every single day. Some would find this a bit odd, considering he's an heir; typically, the mindset is that he'd ask someone to do it for him. But not Yoh. He'd rather choose to be ordinary if he had a choice.

About the time he went out, he saw his wife by chance, with a random guy. Anna seemed happy conversing with this person, while Yoh could only wish it was like that with her. Again, he wondered if he could do something.

He was ready to dismiss the thought when he noticed something weird; the guy was taking Anna to an abandoned building in front of the store Yoh was in, and the young Asakura instantly became alarmed. He was contemplating whether to barge in and drag her out, or follow her and see what happens.

_But what if…I ran into a situation I wouldn't want to see?_

"Nevermind." Yoh muttered, and made his way across the street. He watched them carefully, making sure he's out of sight. There was absolutely nothing in that place but an image of how beautiful it once were. A fire broke out a few months ago and left four people dead. Yoh could see them. These people were acting like the incident never happened.

Ever since he was young, he was able to see spirits. He was terrified at first, but eventually, he got used to having them around. Yoh has helped a lot of those earthbound ghosts to move on, by helping them accomplish their goal. One time, there was this painter, who kept on dropping the billboard over his head whenever he passed by. In turned out, all he wanted was to finish his last piece. Yoh performed soul merge and assisted with the task.

_But, how could she not see this?_

Mikihisa told him he chose her because she was special. Yoh did not understand what his father meant, but indeed she's _for_ him - or at least he thinks she is.

_What should I do?_

He peered through the broken glass and saw them still talking casually. He's now preparing for the worst, after all, this is what he's trained for.

"Taiki," Anna said. Yoh's eyes widened when he realized this is _the_ guy.

_Shit!_

He mentally cursed as he hid himself, _That's the reason why she didn't want to talk about it. Anna._

He felt bad for his wife. But, it's still weird. She's talking to him like he's alive.

Yoh followed them around all day. Something wasn't right, he knew, but couldn't exactly point it out. Then it happened. One minute, they were standing at the corner of the road, waiting for the light to change, when Taiki pushed her towards oncoming traffic.

But her husband was close enough to grab her back into his arms. He may have applied too much force because they both fell down, however he made sure, he will receive the full impact rather than her. He broke his hand in the process.

He ran after Taiki, after making sure Anna's alright. Anna was still a bit dazed by what happened, but before she could identify the person who just saved her, she was surrounded by the crowd, blocking her view.

They reached that abandoned building again.

"Ishimaru Taiki! You are Ishimaru Taiki, right?"  
"Yes. Who are you?"  
"Why did you do that to Anna?"  
"We're meant to be together. If I can't have her, then no one can."  
"Sorry, but I can't allow that."

Yoh formed a spirit barrier from his leaf sprites and trapped him in.

"What happened to you, Taiki?"  
"Let me out of here. What are you?"  
"I'm a shaman. I can help you. Tell me what you need."  
"I need _her_."  
"This must be where you died. They say that the ghost of a person always comes back to the last place they've been when they were alive."  
"What are you blabbering about? I am not dead!"  
"Try to remember."

Taiki held his head in pain and was finally reminded of the day that coffee shop were engulfed in flames. The explosion was sudden, there was no time to react.

"She has to know. She's the reason why you're still here."

The barrier banished as he said those words to Taiki.

"I think she knows. I had so many plans for us. I - please tell her I'm sorry."  
"If you wish to speak to her," He cut him off  
"No. I'm okay now. I saw the way you looked at her. You're a good man, Yoh. "  
"You know who I am?  
"She told me. Look after her, okay?"  
"Of course."

* * *

Tamao was pissed with him.

"God, Yoh! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful? Do you love annoying me so much you actually inflict pain on yourself? Should I schedule a session?" The pink haired lady crossed her arms.  
"Nee-san, come on. It was an accident. I slipped and fell, and my stupid hand snapped out of place. I was sloppy, so what?"

Tamao raised a brow at his statement. "And you waited for how many hours before you got that looked at…?"  
"I was preoccupied. Besides, I reset it, so it should heal right. I do know a thing or two about first aid." Yoh whined.  
"_Right._" She said in a sarcastic tone, then pointed to her diploma, "And I keep on telling you I'm a psychiatrist, _genius_. I can't fix that for you."  
"Aaw, come on! I'm in pain here."  
"Tsk! _Baka._" His nee-san stood up, reached over and slapped his head.  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" He winced as he got dragged down the emergency room.  
"That's what you get for being such a dumb ass. Why didn't you go straight to the ER?"  
"Nee-san!"  
"Everyone here knows who you are, I doubt they'd ignore you. And if in the slightest chance they do, they will have to answer to me. Do you understand?"

The other staff gasped when they saw their young master held by his ears courtesy of his sister. But they were used to the siblings being like this, so they simply complied to Tamao's request and patched him up.

Afterwards, he went back to her office.

"Nee-san, thanks a lot! I'm going home now."  
"Hey, wait a minute." She stopped whatever she was doing and clasped her hands under her chin.  
"Huh?"  
"Tell me what really happened."  
"I slipped and fell—"  
"Cut the crap, Yoh. I mean it."

Yoh sighed. "I had to break Anna's fall so I got hurt instead. In case you're wondering why she's not here…she didn't actually see me."  
"So you were stalking her? I don't remember you being _that_ clingy. Did something happen?"  
"I don't want to talk about it Nee-san. I'm going."  
"I'll be here whenever you need me. You know that, right?"  
"Yes. Thank you."  
"Send my regards to your wife."  
"K."

* * *

Back at home, Asakura Yoh found his wife watching television in the living room, with at least 2 wine bottles on the center table.

"Tadaima."  
"Okairi." She greeted in her casual tone. Her eyes followed his motions and quickly noticed the cast on his hand.

Yoh sensed this, so without her asking, he lifted his hand and said "I slipped and fell. It's nothing." Then proceeded to his room.

He yelped a little bit when he bumped into the doorway.

_Damn it!_ He cursed silently.

"So, it _does_ hurt." And there's she was again, like a ninja, appearing out of nowhere. It would take a while for him to get used to her stealth skills.  
"Ahh—maybe a little. I'm fine."  
"I knew you were following me."

This stopped him on his tracks.

"..." _Uh-oh._  
"I saw you as soon as I left the coffee shop."  
"I wasn't really stalking you… I was just…"  
"If you're dying to know, yes, it was my ex-fiancé. We just talked, that's it."  
"I'm sorry, I…"  
"Thank you for saving me today."

Now he's confused, that he ended up staring at her in shock.

"W-what do you mean?"  
"Some idiot pushed me. And you got there in the nick of time. Else, I'd be dead by now."

Still caught in his own world, he only managed to utter "Oh! Uh… I'm…there's something I need to tell you."  
"About Taiki?"  
"Y-wait, you know?"

She nodded. "I can see them too. I just choose to ignore them most of the time because I didn't want to stand out. That's why your father chose me."  
"So,"  
"I was gonna tell him. I didn't have the heart to." Her voice broke at the confession.  
"Anna," He held her in his arms so tight, she almost couldn't breathe. "I'm so sorry." Yoh uttered as he continued to hold her close. She could feel the tears coming out. "Cry all you want. I'll be here." She let her arms hung loose on either side as she buried her face to his chest.

Soft sobs filled the room.

* * *

Valentines Day.

It was a habit of hers to make coffee every morning. When she got to the kitchen, she saw bouquets of flowers on the counter.

Anna look pleased. But her smile faded as soon as it came while her brows arched upon reading the contents of the card:

**Happy Valentine's Yoh! Let's hang out again soon, Love Megan.**

_The nerve of this woman! I'll give her a piece of my mind, and my slap, should she come here._  
_What's wrong now? You're getting frustrated over a few 'hundred' letters that said the same thing?_  
_I'm not jealous, if that's what you're trying to say. Why the hell should I be?_

"Anna?"  
"What?" She snapped at him instantly.  
"I was just –"  
"Yeah, these are from your admirers. How _sweet_ of them." She said venomously. Why is she acting up again?  
"I get them every year. Is there a problem?"  
"No, _not_ at all." She sipped her coffee.

Yoh realized what the fuss was all about. He sneered at her slightly and finally decided to ask,

"Anna, do you like flowers?"  
"Not a fan, but they're okay."  
"Chocolates?"  
"It'll make me fat."  
"Dinner date?"  
"No, I prefer not to receive anything at all."  
"Then may I suggest something else? I mean if you don't want it, you don't have to do it."  
"What is it?"  
"There's this charity event for an orphanage in Hokkaido. Would you like to accompany me?"  
"Why don't you ask your fans to go with you?" First thing in the morning, and already, she's in a foul mood.  
"Well," He absent-mindedly scratched his head "...You're the one I wanted to be with."

Anna almost choked but managed to maintain her composure at his bold statement.

* * *

Tao Ren's gold suit made him stand out that night, _literally_. His purple hair, braided in a three pronged tongari made him look like his older sister Tao Jun, who recently married an actor by the name of Pai Long.

Ren spotted Yoh and quickly exchanged high fives with him.

"This is the wife you were telling me about?"  
"Yeah. Anna, this is Tao Ren, my best bud."  
"Hello Anna. Nice to finally meet you." The blonde shook his hand. "Hey, uh, Yoh?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Your wife's actually a part of the auction." He said in a low voice.  
"What? No! Leave her out of this. She'll kill me."  
"Too late now."

Mikihisa took the stage and announced the start of the bidding. Anna was called on stage first. Yoh mouthed 'Sorry', as she glared at him.

_So that's why father insisted, rather, demanded for us to be present. Ugh._

Yoh groaned.

A lot of men raised their hands, vying for that one kiss, in exchange for their donations. Make no mistake, Anna's husband was bidding too; doubling the amount to win over the other competitors. There was only one he couldn't shake off, and to be honest, he was getting frustrated with the guy's persistence.

"$4M, going once…"  
"$6M!" shouted Yoh.  
"$7M" And there's that man again. He _so_ wanted to strangle him.  
"$20M." Offered by number 17. Yoh smiled. He knew the auction was over.

Anna was appalled. How could he let this happen? How could he not top the bid? She wasn't really paying attention to the other bidders except for Yoh.

"Sold!" Mikihisa cheered as he called on number 17. It's Tao Ren.

"Ah, it's just you." Anna commented as the chinese shaman took his place on the platform and waved at the crowd.  
"Cold."

Both were ushered off stage, while Yoh made his way to them.

"Thanks. I would've handled it."  
"You wasted time, idiot. Anyway, don't you have some place to be? It is Valentine's after all."  
"Not really."  
"Nonsense! Here." Ren handed Yoh a key. "She'll love it there."  
"Ren…" Asakura's eyes lit up like Christmas.  
"Don't go crying on me, asshole. Nice meeting you again, Anna. But I have a date too. I'm not interested in you anyway."  
"_Great._"

* * *

"Where are we going?"  
"Trust me on this one."

After a few minutes,

"What are we doing on the rooftop?"  
"I used to hang out here a lot when I was younger. Ren's family bought the place a couple years back, but he allows me to stay up here once in a while. I thought I'd show you the view of the city."

The young couple looked at the steady lights of the buildings and what not, when Yoh spoke again.

"I'll wait for you. It doesn't matter how long it takes."

Anna didn't know what to say. Yoh would flash that goofy grin again.

"We should get back. It's getting chilly here."  
"Yeah."

* * *

Yoh led her back to her room, but she stopped him and asked,

"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
"If that's what you want."  
"That's what I want."  
"As you wish."

* * *

He had no idea why she couldn't remember him from before. Surely, he made an impression, right? Or maybe not? He'll ask her someday. For now, he'd settle for a good sleep, with her by his side.

* * *

**A/N: Used the T rating because of some swear words. Other than that, this should be alright. Hahaha. Sorry for the long wait. I was not satisfied with the previous versions so I kept on editing them. I had about 10-ish drafts. Ugh. Thanks for the reviews! Next chapter will probably take a while again.**


End file.
